A Not So Simple Life
by RocktheSocks
Summary: This is a SMHP crossover taking place during the marauder's time line: It deals with Serena attenting the school and changing the life of a certain dark haired student
1. A new start

**_Disclaimer: I do not and I mean do not own neither Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter. Those that do own them are extremely rich, in which I am not so therefore I do not own them. And since I am not rich and have only a penny to my name, please do not sue me!

* * *

_**

Year: 1970

It was a cold foggy night and most of the neighbor had settled into a peaceful night sleep expect for one house located at the very end of a dead end street. The only house in the neighbor that remained active belong to a couple whom just a few months ago had their first child. This was the reason that Julie and Argus Potter were still awake.

Julie smiled as she placed her three-month-old son, James in his crib. "That's a good boy James, its time to go to sleep." She told him softly, her loving blue eyes looking down at him.

Argus stood at the door looking at his wife, his brown hair messing from where James had been pulling at it. "Hurry Julie, before he wakes up." Argus whispered gesturing his wife to leave the room before his son awoke again. Meanwhile, Julie looked down at her son with a soft smile before creeping away.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside a robed figure stood at the door of the Potter house hold. In the figure's hands was a basket that the figure held quite carefully. Slowly lowering to the ground the robed figure set the basket on the doorstep and with this action the figure's hood slipped off to the reveal the face of a woman. Her hair was a beautiful dark green color and was very long with some of it pulled up in a bun. 

The woman smiled down at the basket, her dark red eyes held a great deal of sadness. For down in the basket was a small baby girl no older than three weeks. The baby girl was sleeping peacefully in the basket a blanket that was decorated with crescent moons was wrapped tightly around her; yet it didn't hide the small curls of golden hair atop the baby's head.

A lone tear slid down the woman's face as she looked at the baby girl. "I have done as she wish my Queen." She whispered softly. "You will get the chance to a normal childhood, just like you wanted."

The robed woman smiled once again at the baby girl before knocking on the Potter's front door. She then took a step back and looked down at the baby in the basket. "Good bye, Serenity." The woman whispered as she disappeared. And as she disappeared, the green haired woman saw a golden crescent moon on the baby's forehead for a second before it too disappeared.

* * *

Argus Potter slowly opened his front door wondering who on earth would visit them this late at night. "Who did you think it is?" Julie whispered softly behind him. 

Argus didn't reply as he opened the door and looked out to see no one standing there. "There's no one there." He replied to his wife. And as Argus was closing the door a soft giggle came from outside.

Julie looked at Argus with confused expression, "What was that?"

Argus took a step back and opened the door wider and that was when he saw the basket sitting on their door step. Julie gasped as she caught sight on the basket and the baby girl laying in it. "Oh Argus, it's a baby!" Julie cried as she quickly moved to the baby inside and out of the freezing cold.

"I can see that, but where do you suppose it came from?" Argus huffed as his wife brought the baby into their home.

"Well, I have no idea!" Julie replied as she sat the basket down and picked the baby up. Julie smiled as she held the baby girl in her arms, "All I know is that she is beautiful."

Argus watched as the small baby giggled, her lite blue eyes staring up his eyes with noting but happiness in them. "Oh she is so cute, Argus!" Julie giggled with glee.

Argus couldn't help but smile as he watched his wife with the baby. "Ay, she is. But she's not ours!" Argus replied.

"Oh, but Argus. Someone left her on the doorstep. She's been abandoned." Julie cried out to her husband.

"And how do you know that?" Argus asked crossing his arms.

Julie frowned at the husband before turning back to see if there was some sort of note in the basket and indeed there was one. "Look there is a note!" Julie replied pointing to the basket.

Argus quickly walked over and picked at the letter that was in the basket and slowly opened it.

"Well what does it say?" Julie asked.

Argus unfolded the letter and slowly began to the read the letter to his wife, "It says...

_Dear Mr. Argus and Mrs. Julie Potter,_

_Due to some dangerous circumstances I can no longer care for this baby. I am hoping that you will take this child in and raise her as your own. She is gifted in the ways of magic as I know you are also. So if you could please find it in your hearts to take her in, I know she will grow up to live a very happy life. So, please, raise our dear Serenity, as your own flesh and blood_."

Argus reread the note, "Well, it does look like she has been abandoned." He replied to wife looking over to her.

Julie held the baby closely to her. "Oh Argus, can't we keep her? I very much want James to grow up with a sister!" she pleaded.

Argus sighed as his wife gave him a pleading look. "Very well then!" he replied shaking his head.

Julie Potter let out a squeal of excitement before looking down at the smiling baby in her arms. "Oh Serenity, I swear to raise you as my very own." Julie whispered before giving the baby a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**- I know its short, but it is just the opening chapter. And do not worry I will update my other store 'A Pirates Life For Me' very shortly. And if any one has any questions or critiques you can leave them on the reviews page...Thank You. (RockTheSocks)**


	2. Boarding The Train

**_Disclaimer: I do not and I mean do not own neither Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter. Those that do own them are extremely rich, in which I am not so therefore I do not own them. And since I am not rich and have only a penny to my name, please do not sue me!

* * *

_**

Year: 1981

"Hurry up, James! If you don't hurry you are going to miss the train!" Eleven-year-old Serena Potter shouted at her brother.

"I'm coming!" Eleven-year-old James shouted back to his sister. He sighed as continue to push his trolley harder in an effort to catch up with his parents and sister. He looked up his hazel eyes filled with determination to get on a train before his sister did.

Serena sighed as she stop pushing her trolley and turned around to face her brother again. Her lite blue eyes were filled with impatience. "I am serious, James! Hurry up!" Serena shouted once again.

Julie and Argus Potter chuckled as their daughter yelled at her older brother. "Serenity, dear! Give your brother a break. We still have fifteen minutes before the train leaves." Julie replied with a smile.

Serena turned around to look at her parents with a smile. Her eyes fell upon her mother and her smiled brighten. "Oh course, mother!" Serenity replied.

By this time James can finally caught up and in retaliation to his sister comments he kicked her in the back of the leg. Serena let out a painful squeal as her brother kicked her and immediately turned around and glared at him. "Why you!" Serena hissed shaking her fist at him.

James laughed as he began to run pushing his trolley towards the wall between platform nine and ten. "You better hurry up Serena or your going to miss the train!" James laughed as he disappeared into the wall.

"James that wasn't fair!" Serenity shouted running after him.

Argus smiled at his wife, his hazel eyes gleaming with mischief. "Do you think Hogwartz has any idea what there getting themselves into?" he asked his wife.

Julie looked up at her husband, "Oh no, they have no idea!"

* * *

Serena carefully followed her brother down the ile of the train trying not to get separated from him. Her parents had told them to stay together and that was exactly what she planned to do. "Hurry up, Serena. We have to find a compartment." James shouted over the loud voices that belong to other children. 

"I'm hurrying!" Serena replied as she pushed her brother aside to prove that she was not lagging behind. And as she pushed James aside Serena didn't even notice a young boy darting between the sea of children before it was to late.

It happen to quickly that Serena didn't even realize anyone has walked in front before she knew it she was on the ground opposite of someone else. Serena looked up from the ground and at the boy she had so ruthless mode down. He was quite a skinny boy with black hair that fell just to his ears, his dark black eyes stared at her with anger from being run into. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Serena replied turning red from embarrassment.

* * *

Eleven-year-old Severus Snape looked up from the ground and glared at the girl that had run into him. He was expecting to see a dim-witted heavy girl, but instead he was created with sight of what appeared to be a fallen angel. For the girl that sat in front of him had long beautiful lite blond hair that was pulled up in an unusual style that consist of hair being pulled up into two buns, one on each side of her head and a stream of hair falling down from them that went just right passed her waist. Her lite blue eyes were staring at him with fear that she had hurt him. Severus attention was quickly snapped back to Earth when the angelic girl said she was sorry. He watched as she stood up and held out her hand to help him up. 

"I am so sorry about that. Please forgive me and let me help you up!" Serena replied holding her hand out to the young boy.

Severus slowly took her hand and allowed her to help him up. Once he was up the young girl smiled up at him.

"I hope your alright." Serena smiled.

Severus smiled and was about to reply to the girl when another boy with black hair grabbed the girl by the arm and began dragging her away. Severus could hear the boy telling the beautiful girl that they needed to find a compartment. Severus frowned as he watched the young beauty being dragged away. And as he watched he saw the girl turned around a smile at him before turning back to follow the other dark haired boy. Severus himself couldn't help, but smile as he too continued his travel to find a compartment.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will be out shortly, please remember to review**

**(RockTheSocks)**


	3. A Sorting Of Friends

**_Disclaimer: I do not and I mean do not own neither Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter. Those that do own them are extremely rich, in which I am not so therefore I do not own them. And since I am not rich and have only a penny to my name, please do not sue me!

* * *

_**

Serena continued down the ile of the train looking for any compartment that could fit both James and herself. Peeking into every compartment window they had travel down too almost the end of the train before Serena spotted a room. Coming to a quick halt she peered into the compartment she had just passed to see two people around her age sitting in the compartment. "Here's one, James!" Serena exclaimed.

Serena quickly pushed the door in and made her way into the compartment. Both occupants of the compartment looked at them with a look of surprise on their features. Serena smiled at the girl and boy that sat in front of her. "Hello! My name is Serena Potter! And this is my brother, James." Serena explained her smile never disappearing as she pointed back to James who stood next to the door. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" Serena asked finishing off her introductions.

The girl that sat on the left side of the compartment returned Serena's smile. Her green eyes were filled with excitement at the idea of another new friend. Her red hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail show off her comforting smile.

Across from the girl sat a boy around the age of eleven. He gave Serena a small nervous smile which gave Serena the impression he was really shy. The boy had light brownish blonde hair that was kept short and out of the way of his brown eyes.

"Of course you can sit with us. My name is Lilly Evans and that is Remus Lupin." The eleven-year-old red head exclaimed.

Serena smiled as she quickly to a seat next to Lilly and began talking with the girl about where she had come from. Meanwhile, James and Remus stared at the girls in shock because they were talking extremely fast and the two boys wonder how either girl could understand the other.

James slowly moved over and took a seat next to Remus and looked over the girls. "How do you suppose they do that?" James asked referring to the fast paced conversation the girls were having.

Remus looked over at James with a questionable look. "I have no idea." He replied. And with that simple entrance the boys began their conversation.

* * *

After a few minutes of conversing and after the train had left the station it wasn't that long until the compartment door opened once again. This time instead of two surprised faces the person at the door was created by four surprised faces.

Serena turned around at the sound of the compartment door opening to see a boy about the age of eleven standing at the door. The boy was rather cute looking with short black hair and mysterious gray eyes. She watched as he smiled at the group and she could feel her heart flutter a little by this movement.

"Hello everyone! Do you by chance have any extra room!" the boy asked his smile growing.

James smiled back at the boy and nodded. "Of course chap! We have plenty of room!" James exclaimed moving closer to Remus to make room for the boy.

The boy at the door made his way over and sat down next to James. "Thanks a lot! By the way my name is Sirius Black!" he replied holding out his hand to shake James's.

"Nice to meet you! My name is James Potter, and that is my sister Serena. Next to her is Lilly Evans and next to me is Remus Lupin." James replied introducing the group.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you!" Sirius exclaimed. And after his statement a group conversation began amongst the new group of friends.

* * *

The group of first year students stared in awe at the ceiling that had a spell placed on it to make it look like the night sky including stars and clouds. The group of children had finally made it to Hogwartz after a long train ride and a boat ride across the lake which was a tradition for students who were attending Hogwartz for the first time.

The group of first years walked down the great hall passed the other students who were already sitting at their house tables. The group stopped walking when they reached the end of the hall where an elderly woman stood. She stood on the steps that lead up to the platform where the professors eat their meals. She smiled at the students while gripping onto a parchment in her hands. "Welcome first years! I am Professor McGonagall. When I call your name please, come up and sit on the stool to be sorted." She explained gesturing to the stool next to her.

"Lilly Evans!" McGonagall shouted.

Serena looked over at Lilly and smiled before shoving her forward. Lilly turned around and quickly glared at Serena before she made her was up to the stool.

Lilly gulped as she sat down on the stool and McGonagall picked up an old ratty hat that was sitting on a table next to her. Lilly's eyes widen nervously, because she had heard about the hat that could talk. She knew how it would pick one of the four houses that she would be in for the next seven years.

McGonagall gave Lilly a reassuring smile before placing the hat onto Lilly's head. In a matter of seconds the hat gave out a loud shout of Gryffindor which placed Lilly in the house known for bravery.

* * *

Serena watched as several other students were called to be sorted. Both Remus and Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor with Lilly, along with another boy named Peter Pettigrew who Serena got a bad feeling from. Two students had been sorted into Hufflepuff and five students had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Serena had discovered the name of the boy she had run into which was Severus Snape when he had been sorted into Slytherin. Serena sighed as she waited for her turn to go, yet instead of being called next McGonagall called out James Potter.

Serena watched as James went up to the stool and the hat was barely placed on his head before it yelled out Gryffindor. As soon as James took his seat next to Sirius, McGonagall turn towards Serena.

"Serenity Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed with a bright smile.

Serena walked up the steps and smiled at McGonagall as she took a seat on the stool. McGonagall slowly bowed her head towards Serena as she placed the sorting hat on top of Serena's head.

Do my eyes deceive me! Has her majesty finally graced Hogwartz with her presence once again? came the familiar voice of the sorting hat.

Hello, old friend! I see time has kept up with you well! Serena spoke mentally to the hat.

Indeed! And now the day I have longed for, the day I sort you into one of the houses. I already know that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will not suit you. So it will be between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Which you will do great in Slytherin, it will strengthen your power even more! the sorting hat explained.

Serena smiled slyly, I already have enough power, old friend

Very well... the hat spoke back to her.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted in excitement.

Serena smiled as McGonagall lifted the hat off her head. Serena quickly leapt up and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She smiled at her brother before taking a seat in between Remus and Lilly.

"This is great! Were all together!" James exclaimed happily.

The small group of first years gave a small cheer for the fact they were together. Serena couldn't help but smile at her brother and the group of people she had met on the train. She had finally made it to Hogwartz and not only that she had made three new friends who she would grow up with. Her smile brighten even more the next few years were going to be a blast.

* * *

**-Here is another chapter for you. Be warned the next chapter will be set a few years after this one. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Thank you...and good night! RockTheSocks**


	4. The Future Is Here Now

**_Disclaimer: I do not and I mean do not own neither Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter. Those that do own them are extremely rich, in which I am not so therefore I do not own them. And since I am not rich and have only a penny to my name, please do not sue me!

* * *

_**

Year 1987

He gasped for air as he clenched the bed sheets tightly with his fist. The girl underneath him let out a soft moan as her hands slid gently down his back. The boy also let out a soft moan before lending down and giving the girl a very passionate kiss on the lips.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before the boy pulled away from the girl and slid out of the bed. 17-year-old Sirius Black brushed his semi long black hair out of his face as he reached down to grab his pants off the ground.

Meanwhile the 17-year-old girl watched the boy get dress as she laid in his bed. "Sirius why don't you lay with me for a bit?" the girl asked softly with a voice of an angel.

Sirius turned back to look at his girlfriend who was staring at him with a very seductive expression. He smiled as he walked over and leaded down to kiss her. After placing a soft kiss on her lips he pulled away with a very playful grin. "Because, my dear Serena your brother's Quidditch practice is over and he will be back here any moment." Sirius replied as moved to put on his shoes.

Serena Potter quickly leapt off the bed in horror as she ran to put her clothes back on. "Sirius, how could you keep me here so late! Do you know what James would do to us if he found out what we have been up to?" Serena shouted as she threw on her cloths in record speed. She then quickly looked at her watch to notice that it was already seven o'clock and her brother always arrived back at his room not a minute after seven.

"Bye Sirius!" Serena shouted as she began to run for the door. She didn't even make two steps before Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He quickly gave her a passionate kiss before releasing her. Serena looked up into his mischievous blue eyes. "I'll see you late Sere!" he whispered before pushing her toward the door and slapping her in the ass.

Serena let out a soft squeak before glaring at Sirius and running out of the room. She quickly closed the door behind her and was about to hightail it down the stairs when she heard her brothers voice. (Shit!) Serena thought before turning around and running up the stairs even more into the boys' dormitories.

She barely got around the curve of the stairs when a group of boy Gryffindors were walking down the stairs toward her. Serena quickly glanced behind her shoulder and caught a glance of James. "Shit!" Serena cursed before diving into between the group of fifth years who were walking down the stairs.

* * *

James Potter stopped at the door to his room and looked up the stairs to see a group of fifth year boys standing on the stairs having a conversation. "Is everything okay James?" a voice came from behind him.

James turned around to looked at Remus Lupin before turning back to look up the stairs. "I could have sworn I heard Serena." James replied. James once again looked at Remus before lifting his shoulders in a 'I must have been hearing things' expression. He then entered his room to see his friend Sirius putting on his shirt.

"Hey Sirius, taking your daily nap?" James laughed as he walked into the room her shared with four other guys.

Sirius simply smiled back, "Yep, one of the best naps I had in ages."

Meanwhile Serena quickly picked herself off the ground and looked at the group of fifth years. "Thank you gentlemen!" she replied before high tailing in down the stairs.

Remus watched as Serena ran down the stairs heading for the Gryffindor common room. He sighed and softly closed the door while shaking his head. (There going to get caught one day) he thought as turned toward James and Sirius.

Serena had finally made it safely to the Gryffindor common room and was about to head up the stairs to girls dormitories when her best friend Lily Evens came running down the stairs. "There you are Serena. I see you and Sirius were cutting your play time a little close again." Lily smiled.

"Oh, you know how it is Lily. Sirius and I love the danger!" Serena laughed.

"Well that is all easy to say until James finds out. Now come on we don't want to be late! Remember we have to meet Alice before supper!" Lily exclaimed as she grabbed Serena's arm and began to drag her toward the common room door.

"But I wanted to take a nap before supper!" Serena shouted as Lily pulled her out the door.

* * *

Serena and Lily laughed as they entered the main hall for supper. Both girls headed toward the Gryffindor table to sit next to their boyfriends. Serena smiled as she sat down between Sirius and Remus. Lily took a seat next to James who was sitting next to the quiet one of the group Peter Pettigrew.

Throughout their entire school time the group of friends took time to switch things around and sit next to each other at one point or another. However, Serena had sat next to all of them at one point during a meal expect for Peter. James had always questioned Serena why she refused to treat Peter as a friend, but Serena had always avoided the question.

However, only one person knew why Serena didn't like Peter and he able understood why. Remus and Serena had always had a special connection. And one day when Remus had asked her why; she had looked at him with a dark frown. She then quietly told him that Peter would be the one to destroy the happiness that the friends shared. Remus had been confused at this and questioned her several times about it, but he never got another reply.

So here they were eating their dinner and telling each other about their days like they always did. Serena laughed as James revealed the joke he was planning to pull on Malfoy in the up coming week. Serena smiled and turned to Sirius to ask him if he had heard the plan, but he clearly wasn't paying attention because he was to busy staring at something.

Serena looked over in the direction that Sirius was staring to see a pretty girl who was a sixth year in Ravenclaw. Serena frowned as she looked away from the girl and turned her attention back to James planning. However, instead of completely ignoring what she had just seen Serena saw Lily glaring dangers at Sirius.

Serena sighed softly if Lily had noticed Sirius staring at the other girl than that meant she hadn't imagined it. If Serena hadn't imagined it, then that meant Sirius was going to break up with her again. Serena sighed before she got up and excused herself from the table. Sirius turned and gave Serena a worried glance. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. I think I will retire for the night." Serena spoke softly before walking away. Everyone bid her goodnight before they returned to their conversation.

* * *

Serena softly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room thoughts of Sirius plaguing her. It was in their fifth year when Serena and Sirius had finally started dating. Sirius had moved into the Potters household the summer before fifth year after he ran away from his home. After spending the entire summer together the two gradually grew close until their last week of summer when Sirius admitted that he liked her.

The two dated for some months before Sirius called their relationship off telling Serena he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her. Serena had been upset at this and became even more upset when Sirius started dating a fellow Gryffindor the day after broke up with her. However, this girl didn't seem to be to interesting because only after a month of dating the other Gryffindor Sirius broke up with her and returned to Serena begging for forgiveness.

Serena had hoped that would be the only time Sirius would do something like that, but she was wrong. He did it again and again and again. It seemed like the two would always be together forever, but forever seem too only be three months with Sirius.

It seemed like clockwork every three-months Sirius would come up with some excuse to break up with Serena and then he would run off with some other girl for a month. And after that months after Sirius had used that girl for whatever purpose he wanted, he would break up with her and coming back to Serena as if nothing had ever happened.

And of course this bothered Serena, who wouldn't be it bothered. But alas, Serena kept taking Sirius back each and every time.

She sighed as she laid down on her bed. Know matter how many times Sirius left her for another Serena never once looked or dated any other guy. (I'm so stupid) Serena thought to herself.

She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling as she began to slowly dose off. "Maybe..." Serena whispered to herself. "Maybe next time Sirius besides to have some sort of fling...maybe I'll have one too."

* * *

-Sorry for not updating. I hope to update another chapter for this story very soon and a chapter for my other story very soon. Sorry it took so long.

RockTheSocks

p.s. If you feel like you want to review, please do


End file.
